wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Ivyshade07/Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy- Rozdział 2
Bluszczyk przyglądała się w milczeniu rozmowie. Zauważyła, że uczeń poza stresem, chyba, czuje coś jeszcze... Coś mrocznego leżało mu na sercu. W jego zielonych jak szmaragdy oczach widniał strach i zamyślenie, jakby myślał czy mówić prawdę. Nerwowo ruszał ogonem, a jego uszy były podkulone. Patrzył w ziemię dłuższą chwilę, a wszyscy patrzyli na niego. - Gdy byłem w Kryształowej Grocie... Klan Gwiazdy przemówił... - wciąż patrzył w ziemię, ale w jego oczach pojawiło się coś co Bluszczykowi nie udało się odczytać - Bohater z gwiazd spadnie wprost do lasu cieni, gdy wygra własną bitwę jesteśmy zbawieni... Natomiast Gepardzia Cętka usłyszała te słowa... ,,Gdy cień zapanuję nad całym lasem, bohater gwiazd wejdzie do gry z czasem". To usłyszeliśmy... - spojrzał na pozostałe koty znowu z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. - Jakieś wizje? - miałknęła przywódczyni - Cokolwiek więcej? - Byłem w naszym obozie latem. Jakiś kocurek płakał, a zanim stała biała kotka w czarne plamy. Uśmiechała się złowieszczo. Myślę, że ta kotka to Bluszczyk... - Dębowa Łapa zastanowił się chwilę - Było tam więcej kotów... Ciemno szara pręgowana kocica, lisio-ruda kotka i... Biały kocur o niebieskich oczach... Wiecie co to znaczy - na jego pysku pojawił się spokój, ale i prawie nie widczny lekki ruch wargą oznaczający uśmiech. Przywódczyni i jej zastępca mieli przerażone miny. Szepczący Strumień musiał, aż głębiej oddychać. Liliowa Gwiazda natomiast kręciła gwłową przecząco i miałczała pod nosem ,,nie, nie, nie to niemożliwe". Śnieżna Chmura wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale nic nie powiedział. - W-więc Klan Gwiazdy przemówił przez tego ucznia... - próbował uspokoić wszyskich zebranych, ale mu się nie udawało - Jeżeli naprawdę takie jest przeznaczenie tych kotów musimy na nie uważać. Silny Pazur wyszedł bez słowa z wielkiej dziupli , a jego wieczna powaga i brak uczuć nagle zniknęła i pojawiło się zmartwienie. Poszedł nad jezioro i wyszedł z obozu. Bluszczyk poczuła, że śnieg pada coraz mocniej i siedzenie w jednym miejscu zaczyna być niebezpieczne. - Koniec tajnej narady... - miałknęła Liliowa Gwiazda - Pora, by pewne dwa kociaki zostały uczniami. B-Bluszczyk i Mleczka... Nieważne co przepowiednia mówi o Bluszczyku... Dzisiaj jest ich szósty księżyc. Bluszczyk szybko zeskoczyła w śnieżną zaspę i ze śniegiem na futrze szybko wróciła do żłobka. Silny Pazur wrócił ze swoim przyjacielem: Drzewnym Sercem i jego uczennicą Lisią Łapą. Trzymali w pyskach cudowne myszy i wiewiórki. Nagle z gałęzi nad Lisią Łapą spadła góra śniegu prosto na uczennicę. Bluszczyk spojrzała co spowodowało ten nagły upadek śnieżnej zaspy i zobaczyła małego białego kocurka i białą pręgowaną kotkę, którzy razem wspinali się na wysokie drzewo w stronę przesiadującego na najwyższej gałęzi kruka. - Szronie! Nieśmiałko! Złaście stamtąd zanim ja tam się wdrapię i dostaniecie porządną karę! - syknęła niesamowicie głośno Lisia Łapa, a kociaki posłusznie zeszły zawstydzone i pognały do żłobka - Nawet wykładu o niebezpieczeńswach czychających zimą nie zdążyłam im powiedzieć... - zaśmiała się i położyła zwierzynę na jeszcze drobny stos zwierzyny Łaciata kotka wskoczyła pod parę listków obok siostry, którą przewróciła przyokazji. Mleczka spojrzała na siostrę i rozpoznała ekscytację na pysku Bluszczyka. - Co tym razem? Upolowałaś coś czy jednak na jeziorze był lód? - miałknęła bez przekoniania Mleczka - Nawet nie byłam nad jeziorem. Usłyszałam rozmowę Liliowej Gwiazdy z innymi wojownikami i... - Bluszczyk postanowiła nie mówić siostrzę o przepowiedni - Dzisiaj zostaniemy uczniami! Spojrzenie Mleczki mówiło wszystko. Była zła na siostrę za szpiegowanie innych kotów, ale też uradowana z powodu niedługiej ceremoni ucznia. Po chwili rozległ się oczekiwany dźwięk. - Wszystkie koty na tyle gotowe, by same polować zapraszam pod półkę skalną na zgromadzenie klanu! - miałknęła jak zwykle Liliowa Gwiazda Koty zaczęły zbierać się po drugiej stronie obozu. Silny Pazur szedł powoli obok Dębowej Łapy, który wyglądał jakby lekko kulał. Ngle do żłobka weszła Obłoczna Pręga. - Czas na was kochane córeczki. Chodźcie. Mleczka i Bluszczyk podeszły do półki skalnej, na której już stała przywódczyni, a dookoła niej gromadził się cały klan. Nawet Obdarty Ogon, który miał już swą młodość za sobą, wyszedł z legowiska starszyzny i podszedł do grupy lekko młodszych, choć też doświadczonych wojowników. Brązowa Noga podszedł do niego wraz ze Spaloną Skórą i usiedli w grupce. Wszyscy już byli pod półką skalną. Liliowa Gwiazda wywołała siostry do przodu. - Silny Pazurze - zaczęła - dowiedziałam się, że jesteś gotowy na kolejnego ucznia. Zostaniesz mentorem Mlecznej Łapy. Udowodniłeś swą siłę, odwagę i wierność Klanowi Jeziora wiele razy. Przekarz, więc tą wiedzę tej młodej uczennicy. Mleczna Łapa spojrzała na Silnego Pazura rozweselona choć lekko zawiedziona. Dotknęła nosa swojego mentora i usiadła obok Bluszczyka szczerząc zęby, że to ona pierwsza została uczennicą. Liliowa Gwiazda chwilę milczała zamyślona i zwróciła się do Szepczącego Strumienia. - Szepczący Strumieniu... - lekko spochmurniała co wszyscy zebrani zauważyli - Wybrałam Cię na nowego mentora Bluszczowej Łapy. Jesteś szybki, inteligenty, ale i rozważny i wierny. Jestem pewna, że ta uczennica będzie bezpieczna w twoich łapach. Bluszczowa Łapa podeszła do swojego mentora który szepnął, by się nie bała. Dotknęła jego ciepłego nosa i otarła się niechcący o jego puszyste futro. - Bluszczowa Łapa! Mleczna Łapa! Bluszczowa Łapa! Mleczna Łapa! - wołały wszystkie zebrane koty Poszła za swoim mentorem rozradowana, ale zauważyła u niego cień niepokoju, który potrafi zniszczyć nawet największe szczęście świata. - Co dzisiaj i jutro zrobimy Szepczący Strumieniu? Nauka polowania, walka czy po prostu poznanie granic naszego terytorium? - zapytała, by rozluźnić atmosferę - Dzisiaj poznaj innych uczniów, a jutro pójdziemy na patrol graniczny. Może coś upolujesz, ale najpierw patrol - miałknął Szepczący Strumień starając brzmieć normalnie, ale Bluszczowa Łapa usłyszała nutkę niepokoju w jego głosie - Potem damy upolowaną zwierzynę starszyźnie, zjedź coś i masz trochę czasu wolnego. Podeszli do wejścia do groty, która służyła za legowisko uczniów. Mleczna Łapa zajęła już miejsce obok tylnej ściany groty. Lisia Łapa stała obok wejścia i patrzyła na nową uczennicę spokojnie. - Tu Cię zostawiam... To jest Lisia Łapa - spojrzał nieufnie na obie uczennice - twoja starsza współlokatorka w legowisku. Mleczna Łapa już zajęłą swoję miejsce w legowisku - obróvił się i idąc do Silnego Pazura miałknął - Tylko wstań jutro wcześnie! Gdy był już zadaleko, by usłyszeć młode kotki Lisia Łapa odezwała się. - Cześć! Jestem Lisia Łapa! Miło mi Cię pozanać Bluszczowa Łapo. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś tak leniwa jak swoja siostra - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. - Cześć Lisia Łapo. Nie martw się, nie jestem leniwa. Tak jak Szron i Nieśmiałka, których dziś przegoniłaś z drzewa jestem ciekawska i rządna przygód. Lisia Łapa miała lekko zdziwioną minę, ale i uśmiechniętą szczerze. Nagle uczennice usłyszały chrapanie z groty i Lisia Łapa przewróciła oczami na znak, iż nienawidzi chrapania. - Skąd ty wiesz, że przegoniłam te kociaki? Powiedziały Ci? - zapytała ruda uczennica - Nie. Siedziałam w krzakach i oglądałam życie kotów z klanu z ukrycia. Akurat weszłaś do obozu z pyszną wiewiórką, a ja siedziałam w krzakach obok legowiska starszyzny. Bluszczowa Łapa uśmiechnęła się, ale Lisia Łapa wciąż wyglądała na niezadowoloną odpowiedzią kotki. - Jak ty mnie słyszałaś z drugiego końca obozu?! - No po prostu. Słuchałam otoczenia dookoła i tyle - powiedziała Bluszczowa Łapa szczerze - Dobra... Pójdźmy lepiej spać. Jutro twój pierwszy patrol - miałknęłą Lisia Łapa i zniknęła w legowisku Bluszczowa Łapa wybrała legowisko i ułożyła się do snu. ~CDN~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania Kategoria:Fanowskie koty Kategoria:Fanowskie klany Kategoria:"Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy"